


Clyde's Chaos

by Anonymous



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Social Media Personified
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Oh! Don’t hide your face like that! I want to see your face, Reddit!”“You act like that shit is easy.” He did, however, look at Discord anyway. His body laying back on Discords bed.
Relationships: Discord Platform/Reddit (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Clyde's Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaww i cant wait for god to morph into my room and shoot me with a harpoon

“Oh! Don’t hide your face like that! I want to see your face, Reddit!”

“You act like that shit is easy.” He did, however, look at Discord anyway. His body laying back on Discords bed. It was rather soft, the bedsheets and the pillow. It was a rather big bed for how small Discord was. It also smelled of him a tad bit, especially the pillow, so he clenching the pillow in front of his face to hide the red blush that spread like fire on his face.

Discord chucked, he was also laying on his tummy between Reddit’s spread legs. With his dick in his hands, he was pumping it with a grip but with an innocent look on his face. Reddit knew what he was doing, and it was, to his disappointment, working.

“Yeah, but you could at least try. See? You’re looking at me now!” Discord accomplished him for finally getting Reddit to unstuff his face from Discords pillow and to look at him. At this small fraction of time where Reddit was looking at him, he gripped his dick with extra strength (but not to where it hurt him) and jerked his hand upward. Causing Reddit to make a suddenly strained moan and hid his face again. 

After a second of recovering, and Discord getting back onto a normal pace, Reddit complained “Don’t… fucking do that.”. Discord seemed very pleased with himself. “Oh, do what? You want me to stop? I was really enjoying this but if it’s what you want--”

“Shut up oh my god, you knew what I meant.” Reddit peeked his head out and scolded Discord. Discord let go of his dick while raising his hands. “You’re going to have been a lot more specific, Karma.” 

Whenever Discord gave him a pet name, his gay panic would raise and he would practically melt. But like he would ever let Discord know that he did that effect on him. Unluckily for him, Discord saw his distressed red face and that added along with him bucking up his hips for some contact led for embarrassment. “Karma quit bucking and just ask!”

The name sent him back into an embarrassed hoop-lolly and stuffing his face into the pillow, but eventually, he eventually sucked up his pride and mumbled into the pillow. “Please touch me more.”

Discord heard him, but he leaned forward very softly and pulled the pillow away from Reddit’s face and looked at him tenderly. “What did you say? I wasn’t able to hear you because of the pillow.”

Reddit nervously adverted his eyes, being straight under Discords glance made him wobbly for some reason. He almost wanted to smile goofy, but instead, words came fumbling out clumsily, causing him to stutter.

“p--please to… touch me… please.” 

Discord seemed almost shocked that Reddit actually sucked up the pride to say that, and he slowly nuzzled their logos to let out the addictive electrical charge before he let his hands grip onto the dick. “See, I knew you could do it.”. The words were tender but also spiced with a hint of lust, but only if you were really observant.

He began to move his hands up and down, making Reddit turn his face away and make him clench his eyes shut. Due to his pillow being taken by Discord. “Hey Discord--- can I have ‘ya pillow back?”

Discord closed his eyes in thought, as he pumped and his pace going faster, making Reddit gasp and hide in his hands. Discord then softly gave him back the pillow by taking off a hand, which made Reddit grip it like it was a lifeline, hiding his mouth beneath its plushy surface but just enough for his eyes to peek through and see Discord do his work.

The other seemed so calm, he seemed so indifferent about pumping his dick, slowly building him up to his ultimate orgasm. His knees starting to feel weak, but still having the energy to lift themselves up out of shock or pleasure. 

“Are you feeling okay, Reddit?” Discord asked. He wanted to be sure that Reddit was doing okay. The other kept staring from the pillow, and lifted the pillow softly to let out “Yeah, Wumpus, I’m ok.”

Discord paused for a second, which made Reddit moan from the withdrawal. Discord let out a small chuckle as he tilted his head. "Wumpus? I thought you didn't use petnames, little Karma." 

"Oh hush it, it's not a thing I do often" He playfully pushed him a bit. "Don't expect it too often, capiche?"

Discord made a cheeky grin, he stared in adoration as his pace slightly slowed. Reddit noticed this and said; “Can you get on with it? I want to cum this century.”. Discord chuckled and tried to move his hand faster, which made Reddit moan suddenly and clench his eyes.

Before he knew it, after soft whispers and the warm blue fist that surrounded his dick, it tugged such an electrical surge out of him that it damn near made him die, his eyes suddenly opened and rolled back (at least, it felt like it) as he let out his cum all over Discords fist. Clenching his eyes again as Discord mumbled. “Damn, you’re loud.”

Reddit pulled the pillow away from his face, almost seeming scared. It was silent before he said “...How loud?”

There was a loud knocking at the front door they both heard, turning their heads to the sound.


End file.
